


The Backside Closed

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Written for @notnaturalanahi ANA’S CRACK CHALLENGE # 2 TWSS  EDITION. This is my first attempt at writing crack. I have no earthly idea what I’m doing. I hope you have fun reading this. I hate giving things titles.





	The Backside Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, anal, language, drinking, going to a strip club, crazy amount of flirting, Dean being a sweetheart one second and an ass the next.

The sound of a car alarm woke you from your hazy drunken sleep. The spot next to you was empty, Sam must have gone for a run. You and Dean had gotten drunk together last night at a bar because you both had convinced Sam to let you guys have a couple of days off but instead of sleeping next to your best friend like normal, you had to sleep next to Sam.

 

Dean had literally past out on the bed diagonally with his arms and legs completely taking up the full expanse of the bed. You tried to move his heavy ass, unfortunately when he was like this he was an immoveable rock of muscle and bones. You made sure Dean’s boots were taken off before you passed out yourself.

 

Sam was like a personal space heater, which is great for the winter but it was the dead of summer and the AC at this motel was shit plus he would often times ended up kicking you during the night. Dean was nothing like Sam, sure he was warm but never hot and sweaty. Dean also laid pretty still at night unless he had a nightmare then he would pull you in close and spoon you all night. He had become your rock in this world and sure you had a slight crush on the man but everytime you thought about making it more you decided that it would be better off if it just stayed the same.

 

You turned your head expecting to see Dean still asleep in the other bed. Surprised, you noticed that not only was he gone but his bed was made. Maybe he left to get some breakfast. God, you hoped he brought back some aspirin, your head was splitting open. You wallowed on your stomach in a sea of self-pity for a few moments until the door opened allowing for a flood of bright light to pour in the room only making your head ache worse. Once your eyes adjusted, you saw the most wonderful sight, Dean’s amazing smile with a bag of food and coffee for all of you.

 

“Morning Gorgeous!” He greeted you. You grunted back. “Now I could get used to looking at that everyday.”

 

Oh goodness you must have stripped down to just your bra and panties sometime during the night. You probably got over heated under the covers with Sam. You wiggled your ass at Dean and he promptly smacked your butt cheek, earning him a yelp from your lips. He placed your cup of coffee on the night stand and you sat up covering your lower half with the sheet.

 

“Thank you Dean” you whispered as you blew on the hot coffee. “You didn’t get any…”

 

You stopped your train of thought when he pulled out a white bottle from his pocket and shook it. “I think I love you. Will you marry me, Dean Winchester?” You joked.

 

“Just tell me when and where, Sweetheart.” He sassed back.

 

You both chuckled, then you groaned, “how are you even up? You drank just as much as me.”

 

“Actually I didn’t. You drank almost twice as much as me and I was fucked up but you weigh like 70 lbs less than me and you were still holding your own.” He stated.

 

“Oh ok” you didn’t doubt him, you did drink a lot, the guys at the bar kept buying you rounds and you lost count a few times, “Well when my legs start working again, I’ll come eat breakfast.”

 

Dean walked over flung the sheets off you and removed the coffee from your hands. “Hey!” You cried. He set the coffee on the table.

 

He put his arm under your legs and the other around the back. “Hold on.” You grasped him around his neck, he picked you up and gently placed you in the chair by the table. He walked to his duffel and held out a shirt, “Will this work?”

 

You nodded and put the shirt on, he quickly grabbed your pills and coffee and set them in front of you. Being this dazed and foggy was never fun but shit, if Dean wasn’t doing everything to make you feel better. “Your going to want to take at least three or four of those now and maybe a few more later today. I got you lots of carbs to soak up all that alcohol.”

 

Your eyes went wide at the mention of food. The container had three massive pancakes in it, you weren’t sure if you eat it all but damn, you going to try. The door swung open and a sweaty Sam walked in

 

“Smells good! Did you get me something?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, they had this healthy platter, egg white omelette, whole wheat toast and fruit.” Dean informed.

 

“Thanks.” Sam ran to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast. Sam sat next to you, your head was on the table as you ate your pancakes through side of your month. “Umm are you still going to join me at the museum today (Y/N/N)?”

 

“Sure, once the room stops spinning.” You chuckled.

 

He scolded his brother, “Why did you let her drink that much?”

 

“She is a grown ass woman. She can make her own decisions.“ Dean responded.

 

“Hey, don’t blame Dean. I drank, it’s my fault. He’s been the best this morning.” Your voice was low and slow. “You should join us today, Dean.”

 

“Oh no, Sweetheart. I spend too much time in old boring places anyways.” He protested.

 

“Come on Dean, Sammy won’t take care of me like you will. You never want to go and do the things we want to do.” You whined.

 

“That’s because what you two like to do is boring.”

 

You were starting to come out of the fog, you guessed enough food, drugs and caffeine would do that. “Make you a deal, come out with us today and I’ll go do something fun with you.”

 

A boyish smirk stretched across his face, shit, what did you just agree to? “Anything?”

 

“Anything within reason Dean Winchester.”

 

“Ok, I’ll go with you guys. Let me think on what we can do for fun.” Dean chuckled.

 

Wow this was either the best or worst idea ever. Dean always had an unexpected side.

 

 

At the art museum, Sam really enjoyed the modern and abstract work while Dean liked the paintings of rolling hills and simple times with families. You thought about finding him a print to hang in his room. The day wore on and Dean kept checking to make sure you were ok. He even seemed to be having fun.

 

“(Y/N/N), I could paint this. Why would someone pay for this?” Dean asked looking at some splatter art.

 

“Not sure but if you like it I’m sure we could recreate something similar back at the bunker.”

 

“Nah, you know I’m a perfectionist. Working on this would kill me.” He chuckled and you took his arm and moved on to the next room. It had been hours, you were feeling so much better thanks to the best nurse ever, but it worried you that he hadn’t mentioned what he wanted to go do.

 

On the way back from the museum, you all were pretty tried and your feet were a little swollen. You fell face first on the bed once you got to the motel. “Oh no Sweetheart, don’t fall asleep on me now. Remember, you promised we do something fun.” Dean told you.

 

“Are we doing that tonight?” You asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

You turned over, “what the hell are we doing?”

 

“Not telling.”

 

“I not going unless you tell me what we are doing.” You said crossing your arms.

 

“Ok ok, we are going to a strip club.” He informed. You heard Sam chuckled from a distance.

 

“So is there a male review I don’t know about?” You questioned with sass in your voice.

 

“God no, I sure hope not.” He scoffed.

 

“Then why do you think I would want to go?” You stood up waving your arms a little.

 

“What it’ll be hot! I’ll buy you a lap dance.” You gave Dean the best bitch face possible. “Ok I’ll also pay for your drinks.”

 

“You really think I want to drink after last night,” he stared you down after your comment, “dammit, you know I want a drink.” You laughed, “ok, ok. Dumbass, I’ll go. Get your keys.”

 

“Oh whoa, whoa, whoa. You aren’t going looking like that.” Dean protested.

 

“What do you mean? I look fine.”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and hesitantly started, “It’s better if the dancers think your straight.”

 

You glanced down at your outfit. You were wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and boots. “What you think I look like a lesbian? I hope you know, I get plenty of ass looking like this, you dick. Sam back me up here. I don’t look like a lesbian, do I?”

 

Sam looked so shocked that you brought him into the argument. “It’s just that you normally don’t look very feminine.”

 

“That’s just great. Ya’ll could have said something before now.” You pulled your plaid shirt and tank top off over your head. Both men just watched you, they tried not to but every few seconds they just had to look over at you. You slipped the plaid shirt over your head again, unbuttoning it then quickly tying it the front of the shirt. “Better?”

 

The Winchesters both tilted their heads and nodded. You ran off to the bathroom to brush your hair and put some make up on. You were pissed off. ‘Not feminine, my ass. I am damn sexy. Those fuckers.’ you mumbled to yourself as you got ready. “Alright you Son of a Bitch, let’s get this over with.” You basically spat at him.

 

 

A loud bass line pumped from the strip club as you got out of the Impala. You looked at the seedy joint and cringed, “it’ll be ok, (Y/N/N).”

 

You weren’t as pissed as earlier, Dean sang to you in car, “I know Dean. I’ll just need a drink as soon as we get in there.”

 

He chuckled, “I can make that happen.”

 

You both walked to the bouncer on back of the building. “

The backside closed

” he pointed to the front of the building.

 

“That’s what she said.” Dean joked with the guy, pointing at you. The man just rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t listen to my friend.” You drug Dean’s smug ass to the front of the club. “Really Dean” you smacked his arm hard.

 

Dean immediately placed a drink in your hand before you even sat down. I couple of really skanky women came out and danced, they had fake everything, Dean sat and drooled over each one. “What about her? She’s beautiful. She would give you a great lap dance.” Dean asked.

 

“Umm no. I’ll let you know when I see one I like.”

 

After a few more songs, a very pretty, natural looking girl came on stage and danced. You watched her intently as she gyrated against the pole. “Her!” You pointed to the lovely blonde on stage.

 

He seemed excited when you finally made a decision, he got her attention before she got off the stage. She made her way over in five inch heels, “She would like a dance.” Dean told her.

 

A bunch of men started to watch you and the stripper as she began trying to seduce you. “Is there somewhere more private?” You asked her. Not enjoying the thirty plus eyes focused on you.

 

She took you and Dean to a room in the back, it was so much quieter with a sectional couch. The girl danced curving her body in a tantalizing shape before climbing on top of you. “By the way, what’s your name?” She asked.

 

“(Y/N).” You replied.

 

“I’m Sapphire.” She said with a low raspy voice.

 

You tilted your head, “Really? Sapphire. I’m not some horny stalker.”

 

She thought about it for a second, “ok, I’m Stephanie.”

 

“Better.”

 

“So are y'all together?“ Stephanie asked grinding on you.

 

You scoffed, “Dean and I. No not at all.”

 

“Well he wants to be with you. I can tell.” Her voice whispered in your ear.

 

“No he just wants to see two women together.” You looked over watching him try and controI himself.

 

“Would you like to kiss me?” Stephanie inquired.

 

You thought about it, she was hot and reminded you of your best friend from high school “Sure.” You answered. “Hey Dean watch this!” you called out as you reached up pulling Stephanie’s lips to yours.

 

“Oh fuck!” Dean breathed out, you looked at him intently while your tongue massage Stephanie’s tongue.

 

Breaking away from the kiss, “How was that?”

 

“Really good!” She said.

 

Dean was palming himself, “Yeah that was awesome! Please continue.”

 

“Tell me something Stephanie, you don’t have to work a second job, do you?” You asked.

 

“Oh no, I make plenty of money.” She giggled.

 

“Really? Like how much?”

 

She cupped your ear whispering, “Last year, I made $120,000.”

 

Your face contorted into shock and you would have stood up if she wasn’t on top of you, “You made how much!” All you could think about was that you and the boys didn’t have anything unless you were hustling pool or running credit card scams. “You make that much and all you have to do is shake your ass?”

 

“Yeah, you know the boss is always looking for new girls and you have a great body. We have an amateur hour starting at 10pm.” You looked at your watch it was ten after nine.

 

Stephanie got up and stood next to her you, “Hey Dean, you wanna see me strip?”

 

“Hell yeah!” He said wiggling his eyebrows. Stephanie drug you out of the champagne room. “I’m callin’ Sam and Cas.” Dean yelled out.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” You waved him off.

 

Back stage was fun there were a ton of people yelling and running all over the place. Stephanie got the attention of one of the managers, “Lenny, this is (Y/N/N) she wants to perform for amateur hour.”

 

He was tall, decent looking and made a lot of eye contact. He looked you over, took your hand and spun you around. “Alright, very nice. That’s good work Sapphire. Get her into an outfit. She is our first and only amateur tonight. This your first time, Darlin’?”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“Don’t worry doll! We got your back. I’ll make sure the guys out front treat you good and tip big.” He winked flashing a great smile.

 

Stephanie, and two of the other girls helped with your hair and makeup. One girl held up a sexy cop outfit and a nurse outfit. “Which one?”

 

You sipped your bourbon and laughed, of all the decisions you were going to make today this was a fun one. Jody and Donna would not like the cop outfit and Dean had a thing for nurses, so dammit, the nurse outfit it was. You got to play pretend all the time but this was so different, you weren’t doing this because of some case, this was for you and to get Dean a little hot and bothered.

 

“Wow you clean up nice. Good job girls!” Lenny praised. “Your name is (Y/N/N) right, well we never use the girls’ real names so tonight you are Bunny.” He pulled back the curtain just to let you pop your head out for a second. “Sapphire said you came with a friend. He still out there?”

 

“Yeah, and he brought two of my other best friends.” You said rubbing your hands together. You were nervous now. You never get nervous. They had seen you with very little clothes on before but not like this.

 

“I understand that you are nervous. You look great! The guys are going to love you. Your friends aren’t going to cause any problems for me?” Lenny asked.

 

“No they shouldn’t.”

 

Lenny got on the mic, “Men, have we got a treat for you! This is her first time to the stage. Put your hands together, she is beautiful, and all– natural. And it looks like she already has her own cheering section. Boys, please welcome the lovely and talented “Bunny!”

 

The lights were blinding as your borrowed clear six inch heels led you to the stage. You heard the beat of ‘Doctor Feelgood’ play over the speaker and you could hear the Winchesters hooting from the floor as walked out. It took no time for your eyes to lock on to Dean, your body snaked as you wiggled your hips on stage. You had never felt so exposed but so empowered that every mans’ eyes were on you. You practically glided to the edge of the stage that Dean had been sitting at, he held out a twenty for you of which you gladly bit from his hand. “You look so hot!” Dean mouthed to you.

 

“Oh damn!” Sam yelled out. You turned your attention to him. Curling your finger at him, you danced your way low on stage and directed Sam to put some bills in your garter. His dimples shined and you smiled back at him.

 

Poor little stoic Cas sat there with his arms crossed unsure what to do. Dean handed him a couple of fives. “Come here, Cassie.” You ordered.

 

“(Y/N), I don’t understand, if you need money we would have just given it to you.” Cas stated.

 

You got on all fours shaking your ass for all the other men to see, “I don’t need the money, I’m just doing this for fun.” You sat up and unzipped the front of your outfit just enough to show off your bra. “Why don’t you put that right here?” As your fingers traced the front of your cleavage. Cas’ eyes widened and like a nervous teenager shoved all the bills he had in your bra. You stood feeling good about teasing the boys.

 

The pole was calling to you, as you watched the girls earlier you remembered what they had done to get the right propulsion to swing around. You were probably stronger than most of the women there, your arms and legs grasp hold of the pole as you leaned back letting your long hair flow. You heard a guy say ‘take it off!’ from the bar. Well that was what you were here to do.

 

Dean’s emerald eyes watched your every move sure there were other men in the room but none of them truly mattered, you were taking your clothes off for him. Something inside of you changed, the white gloves you were wearing came off first, then you finished unzipping the white nurses outfit. The items fell to the floor and the men kept pouring the cash in the stage. You weren’t even done yet. You pretended that your hands were Dean’s as your hand moved slowly over your body while your hips searched for anything with friction. You bit your lip, you worked your way down to your knees, crawling around the stage making eye contact with all the men. You stood, winking at as many of them as you could then you peeled the the boy shorts down over your perky ass revealing the bright pink thong on underneath. You shook your ass one more good time, bending over so that they all got a good view. Then your set was over and Lenny asks for a round of applause. You quickly grabbed your borrowed clothes and hard earned money, and left the stage.

 

 

You put your nurse dress back on before you walked back through the curtains to work the crowd with Stephanie on your arm. Dean stopped you with the most adorable smirk and a hand full of cash, “I get the first dance, Sweetheart.”

 

“Ok” you giggled.

 

“Go get him tiger!” Stephanie whispered.

 

You drug him off to the champagne room, “So how much to get for this?” He held up a hundred.

 

“You know you’re ass.” You chuckled straddling him. “Put that shit away. I don’t want any of that, I just want you.”

 

His lips started to curl up then he wet them perfectly, “I’ve wanted to hear that from you for awhile.”

 

He was already getting hard, your ass rubbed against his soft denim. He pressed his lips against yours, gripping into the meat on your thighs. He held your back scooting as close to you as he could. Your hands danced through his hair before he flipped you over on the couch. “Be honest, you are only doing this cause I danced in that stage.” You asked while he kissed down your chest.

 

“Maybe, but this is the first time you’ve ever really showed any interest.” He commented.

 

“That is such BS!” You scoffed, bitting his lip. “If you weren’t so busy chasing waitresses, we could have been doing this after every hunt.”

 

“Oh really now!” His hands skillfully pulled down the zipper. “You are so beautiful, Sweetheart.” He whispered. “I wish you didn’t have all that make up on.”

 

“So what I’m too feminine now for ya?”

 

“No, you’re just a little trashy now.” He put a finger up to your mouth to stop you from spouting anything and everything out of your lips. “I mean it’s fine for one night stands but my girlfriend, I want her to look just like you do every day.”

 

You grinned liked a crazy person, did Dean just bring up the idea of you being his girlfriend. “So have you ever had sex with a stripper while still at the club?”

 

“God, I’d thought you’d never ask.” He pressed a firm kiss on your lips.

 

He pulled you up into his arms and on his lap. You shrugged off the rest of your dress, you heard a ripping sound from your thong. “Sorry they just needed to come off.” He shyly said, you didn’t argue.

 

His lips were full and starting to get swollen as you bit into them more. Your lips sucked a huge dark mark on his neck. Your hands were frantic trying to touch every ounce of skin. The dance had gotten you all worked up. This wasn’t how you thought your first time with Dean would go but ‘fuck it’, you were having a great time. Somehow, you managed to get his belt buckle undone and pushed his pants past his ass. His huge cock rubbed next to dripping wet pussy.

 

Dean padded down his pockets, “Shit! I don’t have a condom and I know you aren’t on the pill.” Fuck, you thought, he was right you weren’t on the pill and your bag was with the boys.

 

“Well then we will just have to improvise. You know this backside isn’t closed.” You lifted your eyebrows making sure he understood.

 

“Yeah?” He questioned.

 

“Yeah!” You smirked. You let his length get coated in your slick before you turned around on his lap presenting your ass to him. Untying your bra, he cupped your breasts and held you close to his chest. You gently lined him up, the feeling of his blunt head sent a shock down your whole core.

 

“We can stop if this hurts you, Baby.” He grunted in your ear.

 

It was a glorious burn of his cock filled your ass inch by inch, no way you were going to stop now. He pinched your nipples only making you buck your hips even more. Fuck it felt so good. You bounced up and down, moving forward, away from his chest, his hands found a home on your hips. You had to resist the urge to scream out, you didn’t want some bouncer to stop this.

 

He pulled you back closer to him, bathing your neck with his tongue, his steady hand worked its way to your clit, rubbing you roughly making you feel like you would soar above the clouds. He thrusted even harder now, trying to catch his release and yours.

 

You forgot where you were, your vision when black, you tilted your head back, basking in his manly musk. You let out a very high pitched moan, “Ohhhh!“ His name was said over and over again until you came down from your high, “Fuck, that was awesome!”

 

“You’re telling me. I’ve never had sex with a stripper.” He chuckled.

 

“Hey guys, you done in there.” You heard Sam’s voice call out.

 

You opened the door just enough, “Sammy, can you get Cas’ coat for me?” He obliged, you left your torn off clothes on the floor and bundled up in Cas’ trench coat. The four of you ran from the club and piled into the car.

 

Not a word was spoken for few, then everyone just laughed with the exception of Cas, who still didn’t understand why you had to take your clothes off. “So, (Y/N/N) when am I going to get a lap dance like Dean did?” Sam questioned.

 

“Oh Sammy, I don’t think you can handle me, Baby.” You playfully said right before you sucked on his ear lobe. “But then again you probably feel just as good as Dean does.”

 

You thought Dean would be jelious but he just raised his eyebrow at you. You sat back in your seat, “but I think Cas is man enough to handle me.” You opened up the trench and glided his hands up and down your thigh, real close to your sex. Cassie looked like a deer in headlights, “it’s ok Cas, I won’t bite.” You looked at Dean in the rearview mirror and you both laughed.

 

“What the hell did you give her to drink tonight?” Sam asked Dean.

 

“Oh no it wasn’t Dean, it was Stephanie.”

 

In unison the boys asked, “Who’s Stephanie?”

 

“Sapphire, the hot as hell stripper who was helping me. Sammy, Sammy, she’d be great for you.” You tapped him on his shoulder.

 

“I don’t date strippers.” Sam protested.

 

“Well, your brother does.” You laughed. “Dude, she’s a law student, think about it biatch and I got her number. We could so totally double date. Shit, she could even find a girl for Cas.” You told them.

 

“Ah, how about we talk about this in the morning when you sober up.” Sam suggested.

 

You almost feel asleep listening to the purr of Baby’s engine until you saw the shining lights of the hotel. You walked in, handed Cas back his coat, “I’m going to take a shower. This stripper glitter is going to be a bitch to get off.” Your naked form sauntered to the bathroom.

 

“Damn, Dean I think you got a wild one on your hands.” Sam said putting his hands in his pockets.

 

“I guess we all needed a couple of days off.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Oh Dean, aren’t you going to join me?” You yelled over the rushing water.

 

“Be right there!” He rushed to his duffel. “Can’t forget theses.” He showed Sammy two golden condom wrappers.

 

“Agh.. gross man!” Sam squinched up his nose.


End file.
